


Кое-что о коридорах и соседях

by Kelebrian_K



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M, Prompt Fic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:54:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24844153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kelebrian_K/pseuds/Kelebrian_K
Summary: modern!AUАнжольрас узнает, что парень из 27-ой квартиры гораздо разговорчивее, чем закрытая дверь.
Relationships: Combeferre/Courfeyrac (Les Misérables), Enjolras/Grantaire (Les Misérables)
Kudos: 8





	Кое-что о коридорах и соседях

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Of Roommates And Hallways](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3494459) by [Madlyie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madlyie/pseuds/Madlyie). 



***

— Это нелепо, — говорит Анжольрас закрытой двери своей квартиры.

Дверь, кажется, не особо сочувствует, но по крайней мере не спорит. Анжольрас любит своих друзей. И он очень счастлив, что те после нескольких _лет_ обоюдных страданий наконец-то разобрались в своих чувствах. Но, черт подери, почему они не могли заняться любовью где-нибудь не здесь? Где угодно _еще_. Но нет, в результате Анжо выгнали из его же _собственной_ квартиры в пятничный вечер, и теперь, вместо того, чтобы дописать эссе, он вынужден торчать в подъезде.

— Просто смешно, — снова повторяет он.

Деревянная поверхность совершенно не разделяет его негодование.

— Не думаю, что она тебе ответит, — Анжольрас оборачивается.

На полу, прислонившись к двери вечно неработающего лифта, сидит парень из 27-ой квартиры.

— Но я уверен, ты вполне можешь пробуравить ее взглядом.

Анжольрас лишь хмурится, смотря на соседа.

— Да, вот именно таким, — криво усмехается тот.

Блондин теряется с ответом.

— Мне нужно… позвонить, — бросает он и тянется к дверной ручке, но в тот момент из квартиры доносится сначала глухой стук, а затем что-то подозрительно похожее на стон.

— А может и нет, — быстро проговаривает Анжо, отскакивая от двери.

Незнакомец лишь ухмыляется.

***

Через три дня все повторяется.

На секунду Комбефер даже выглядит _виноватым_ , протягивая Анжо книгу, чтобы тому было не так скучно в одиночестве. Но только одиночества не случается – в коридоре снова сидит тот парень из 27-ой квартиры. Они проводят вечер в почти неловком молчании. Книга оказывается анатомическим атласом, от которого был бы в восторге любой студент-медик. Только вот Анжольрас не интересуется медициной, так что это совершенно не помогает.

***

Анжольрас начинает задумываться, чем же он заслужил вот _это_.

— Клёвые носки, — замечает все тот же парень из 27-ой, и только тогда Анжольрас понимает, что на нем застиранные спортивные штаны, которые он носит лет с семнадцати, мешковатая футболка с Николой Теслой, одолженная у Комбефера, потому что у него самого опять закончилась чистая одежда. И носки. Носки Hello-Kitty истошно розового цвета.

Анжо чувствует, как его щеки заливает краска:

— Они… очень мягкие.

Легкий смешок:

— Даже не сомневаюсь.

***

— Это становится просто возмутительным! — заявляет Анжольрас, понимая, что его опять выставили из квартиры. Снова. Пятый раз за три недели!

— Ведь ещё даже семи нет!

— Вот и я о том же, приятель, — его сосед уже сидит на привычном месте у лифта.

Анжо предпочитает игнорировать «приятеля» и вместо этого внезапно обнаруживает перед собой совершенно другого мужчину. Темные, словно разлитые чернила, кудри, слегка шевелящиеся от дыхания. Лукавые яркие глаза невообразимого сочетания зеленого и голубого, словно те так и не поделили небо и море.

— Ты голоден? — неожиданно для самого себя спрашивает Анжольрас. Парень тоже удивлён.

— Да, — робко и почти вопросительно произносит тот.

— Отлично, потому что я как раз собирался перекусить в одно кафе. Там бывает лучшая пицца в городе.

Но 27-ой продолжает сидеть без движения, будто бы не слышал последних слов.

Анжольрас хмурится:

— Ты идёшь? Или не любишь пиццу?

На лице парня медленно расцветает улыбка, он поднимается с пола и только сейчас Анжо замечает, что его джинсы вымазаны красной краской.

— Кто же ее не любит.

***

В этот вечер Анжо узнает, что 27-ого зовут Грантер.

А ещё то, что кроме любовных похождений своих соседей и невероятной (и, кажется, взаимной) любви к кофе и кудрям у них нет ничего общего. Абсолютно. Они спорят обо всем на свете: о политике, взглядах на мир, религии, убеждениях. Даже о начинках для пиццы!

И все же блондин возвращается домой только спустя четыре с лишним часа, и даже не возмущается забытой в темной гостиной кофте Ферра.

***

В следующий раз Анжольрас даже не дожидается появления Курфейрака. Он хватает свою куртку и уходит до того, как кто-нибудь кинет в него майкой или подушкой. Сегодня, против обыкновения, Грантер ждет его, сидя на ступеньках, а не у лифта. Заметив Анжо, он поднимается и усмехается вполголоса:

— Сегодня тебя приглашаю я.

***

Анжольрас узнает, что Эр, как называет себя его новый знакомый, изучает искусство, а некоторое время спустя очень застенчиво признается, что танцует. Грантер ни во что не верит и вообще не видит в вере нужды. Гуманизм, религия или прогресс для него пустые слова. Он запросто, как бы промежду прочим цитирует Шопенгауэра и Ницше, а об Оскаре Уайльде рассказывает так, будто они старые друзья.

Но при этом он же ободряюще улыбается новенькой официантке, ужасно нервничающей из-за того, что она почти испортила их заказ. А когда Эр рассказывает о своих друзьях, его лицо озаряется светом искренней привязанности и не спешит снова превратиться в циничную маску.

Он ужасно раздражает Анжольраса. Бесит. Невозможно.

А еще у него все руки усыпаны мелкими родинками, и он умеет пользоваться палочками для еды.

***

Вечером пятницы Ферр готовит ужин. В это время в кухню не пускают никого, в особенности Анжольраса, потому что единственное, что тот может приготовить и при этом не сжечь, – это кофе. Они с Курфом пытаются выбрать фильм, но все, о чем сейчас может думать Анжо, это Грантер, которому наверняка одиноко сидеть в холодном подъезде.

Хотя, не такой уж он холодный. Сейчас ведь июль. Но все равно.

— Вы двое не против, если я пойду прогуляюсь?

— _Прогуляешься_? — переспрашивает Комбефер, выглядывая из кухни.

— Ну… да. У вас намечается чудесный вечер, так что я не хочу мешать.

Ферр снимает очки и потирает переносицу, прежде чем снова надеть их:

— Но мы не против, ты можешь остаться, если хочешь, — говорит он настолько серьезно, насколько позволяет его внешний вид: он все еще в фартуке, а в волосах застряли кусочки паприки. — О, конечно. Я знаю. Просто я хотел бы уйти, если _вы_ не возражаете. — Мы не против, — вставляет Курф, — если ты не против, конечно. Анжольрас улыбается, глядя, как Курф всеми силами пытается не засмеяться. — Я не против, — еще раз повторяет Анжо, снимая свою куртку с вешалки в прихожей.

***

Анжольрас узнает, что Эр редко смеется, но когда это случается, его щеки очаровательно краснеют, а сам Анжо не может перестать ухмыляться, как идиот.

***

Через две недели Анжольрас сидит на полу подъезда с книгой на коленях. В ожидании.

Из 27ой квартиры выглядывает черноволосая девушка, внимательно осматривает подъезд и улыбается, обнаружив на лестнице Анжо. Из квартиры доносятся приглушенные обрывки разговоров и что-то, напоминающее «тихо, Боссюэ». Дверь закрывается.

Когда через десять минут Эр выходит с нежно алеющими щеками, блондин даже не удивляется гулкому биению своего сердца. Он уже привык за последние недели.

Анжо поднимается и Грантер подходит ближе, что заставляет того в волнении закусить нижнюю губу.

— На самом деле, мои соседи сейчас не занимаются сексом.

Анжольрас не может сдержать глупую улыбку:

— А моих и вовсе нет дома.

***

В этот вечер Анжольрас узнает, что Эр целуется также, как и смеется. Он привстает на цыпочки, потому что Анжо выше его. Одна рука упирается в бедро парня, а другая путается в светлых волосах. Поцелуи Грантера удивительно нежны, он едва касается губ, отчаянно желая не разрушить хрупкость момента. И у него получается. Отвечая на поцелуй, Анжо чувствует улыбку на чужих губах и это заставляет его собственное сердце стучать так громко, что он уверен – Грантер слышит его. Он _надеется_ , что слышит.

***

Через две недели Комбефер стоит в подъезде с парой пижамных штанов, пледом и восьмисот страничной книгой об истории французских революций, прижатой к груди.

— И что это сейчас было!? — вопрошает он дверь.

Дверь не отвечает, но Курф, узнав, смеется несколько минут подряд.

fin


End file.
